


И с этим разберемся

by bibigongirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Kiss, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: После удара молнии (только Стиву не говорите) у Дэнни появляется странная связь с техникой. И совершенно логично использовать ее, чтобы уберечь близких ему людей. Только надо сначала разобраться, как это сделать.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	И с этим разберемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Got a Feel for It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594343) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Когда в него ударяет молния, рука Дэнни лежит на «камаро».

Вот, что вспоминается ему потом. Что его рука касалась «камаро», и, может, именно поэтому все получилось так, как получилось. А может, «камаро» тут совсем ни при чем. Черт, да может, и молния ни при чем. Может, Дэнни просто… вирус какой подхватил или вроде того.

Но ему кажется, что все дело в молнии и его руке на «камаро». Внезапная вспышка, странное чувство, будто его лизнули гигантским языком, и сразу следом уже не такое странное ощущение, что он лежит в мокрой грязи, пялясь в голубое небо. Вот это ощущение ему хорошо знакомо из личного опыта.

Но самое странное происходит потом, когда он поднимается и на заплетающихся ногах добирается до водительского кресла. Когда при повороте ключа в замке зажигания слышится только щелчок, и он пару раз бьется затылком о подголовник, потом снова вставляет ключ и просит: «Ну давай, помоги же мне». Вот тогда у него вдруг болит голова и кожу покалывает, а ключ поворачивается, и мотор заводится влет, как будто никаких проблем и не было.

Вот это и получается первый раз. Так что, возможно, все дело в молнии.

В молнии и руке Дэнни на «камаро».

***  
Конечно же, он решает, что вся эта ерунда с машиной - просто совпадение. Единственная удача за весь хреновый день. Сказать по правде, он вообще забывает об этом случае. Не думает о нем, даже когда через пару часов заваливается на диван, машинально берет пуль и включает телевизор, находя первый попавшийся спортивный канал. Даже когда полчаса спустя вспоминает, что телевизор скончался ужасной и внезапной смертью еще четыре дня назад. Может, он сам собой починился. С техникой еще и не такое бывает.

Так что нет, не телевизор становится подсказкой. И не старая газонокосилка, которая в кои-то веки заводится с первого раза и работает так, будто только что сошла с конвейера.

Кофеварка.

Для начала, Дэнни проспал. Его все еще немного потряхивает, но сердце работает нормально, а на руке лишь небольшое покраснение, поэтому к доктору он решает не ходить. Не лучшая идея, конечно, но если Стив узнает, что в Дэнни ударила молния (а он узнает; как только это попадет в медицинскую карточку Дэнни, Стив узнает), невозможно предсказать, как он отреагирует. Поэтому Дэнни в спешке проделывает свой обычный утренний ритуал и, торопливо поднимаясь по ступенькам в штаб-квартиру, с грустью вспоминает кофейник Стива, потому что их офисная кофеварка – полный отстой, какой сорт зерен в нее ни клади.

Чин, завидев его, поднимает брови и многозначительно отпивает из картонного стаканчика. Дэнни в ответ показывает ему средний палец, и Чин усмехается, потому что чувство юмора у него извращенное. 

\- Ты в порядке, бра? – интересуется Коно и выглядит при этом чересчур бодрой для раннего утра понедельника.

\- Скажи, что ты сварила кофе, - умоляет Дэнни.

Коно насмешливо фыркает.

\- В этой штуке? Если б мне нужен был растворитель, тогда конечно.

По крайней мере, Стива еще нет, и он не может стать свидетелем жалкого состояния Дэнни.

Стоп. А почему Стива еще нет?

\- Запомни эту мысль. – Дэнни вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Конечно же, в нем сообщение от Стива.

«Опоздаю». Ни объяснений, ни времени, когда появится. Дэнни раздумывает, не позвонить ли, но потом решает дать ему еще полчаса – вдруг у Стива день начался так же неудачно, как и у Дэнни.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает он. – Подумаешь, еще одна язва у офицера органов правопорядка.

Вот только… получается все иначе. Дэнни наполняет кофеварку, включает ее, а потом, прикрыв глаза, на миг прижимается к ней лбом и шепчет:

\- Просто… кофе, ладно? Одна чашка приличного кофе, это все, о чем я прошу. Ты же можешь постараться для меня, да?

И в его мозгу что-то как будто дергается – невероятно странное ощущение – и тут же пропадает. А кофеварка выдает лучшую порцию кофе, что Дэнни доводилось пробовать.

И вот это? Вот это наконец-то заставляет его задуматься, не происходит ли что-то.

***  
Стив появляется в офисе через двадцать минут, хмурый и расстроенный – вид, который Дэнни, к сожалению, стал хорошо знаком.

\- «Маркиз»? – спрашивает он.

\- Масло из выхлопной трубы брызжет, никак не могу исправить, - мрачно объясняет Стив. Невероятно, как такой крупный парень умудряется выглядеть маленьким ребенком, когда расстраивается. – Что бы я ни делал, из машины только черный выхлоп. Почти как с тобой.

\- А, негатив, - кивает Дэнни. – Ты юморист.

\- Позвольте вас прервать, - говорит Чин, поднимая руку с телефоном, - Дюк звонил, там какое-то дело для нас в Вайкики.

\- А почему со мной не связался? – Стив двумя пальцами выуживает телефон из кармана.

\- Сказал, что не может дозвониться.

\- Но я… - Стив тычет пальцем в экран, сначала легко, потом сильнее, и хмурится, когда ничего не происходит. – Сдох.

\- Наверное, опять батарея, - предполагает Дэнни, потому что Стиву уже дважды приходилось ее менять. – Можно?

Сердце у него колотится, когда Стив с силой пихает телефон ему в руку. Он снимает заднюю крышку, вытаскивает батарею, и говорит себе: «Ничего не получится», потому что идея, пришедшая ему в голову, совершенно безумная и ни за что не сработает. Трет батарею о штанину, не обращая внимания на сомнение на лице Стива, а в другой руке сжимает телефон и думает: «Ты должен работать, понятно? Если ты не будешь работать, этот дурень не сможет вызвать подкрепление, а мне нужно, чтобы он был в безопасности».

Он снова испытывает это странное, дергающее ощущение в голове, пока вставляет батарею и прикрепляет крышку, а еще будто смутно видит, как сломанные контакты исправляются сами собой где-то внутри телефона. Дэнни нажимает кнопку включения. Телефон Стива издает приятную трель.

Обычно того, как Стив от удивления едва не роняет челюсть, Дэнни хватило бы, чтоб до конца дня оставаться в отличном настроении. Ну правда, невероятно глупо выглядит. Но сейчас Дэнни не до этого, он втихаря, сам с собой переживает небольшой нервный срыв. 

\- Отлично, - Коно похлопывает Дэнни по руке, - а теперь, может, пойдем?

\- Конечно, - говорит Дэнни и с легкой истерикой думает: «По-моему, у меня суперспособности».

А может, из-за удара молнии он впал в кому. Дэнни едва сдерживает смех, когда понимает, что такой вариант был бы более обнадеживающим.

***  
Дело в Вайкики, хоть и выглядит подозрительно, оказывается не убийством, а всего лишь неумелой передозировкой. Покойника отправляют в морг, остатки наркотиков отправляют в лабораторию, а Дэнни отправляет себя к Стиву выпить по паре пива и провести последнее испытание перед тем, как позволить себе поверить, что он умеет… что-то.

\- Эй, ты не против, если я сгоняю в душ? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Можешь сгонять в океан, если хочешь, - говорит Дэнни, потому что Стив весь день был немного подавлен, и вода, возможно, могла бы его подбодрить. – Я найду, чем занять себя на полчаса.

\- Уверен? – Стив хороший хозяин, даже когда в гостях всего лишь Дэнни, но иногда дружба – это дать своему напарнику время поплескаться в Тихом океане.

\- Конечно, иди, - Дэнни машет в сторону сверкающей водной глади, - делай свое дело. Освободи свою внутреннюю рыбу.

\- Я предпочитаю освобождать моего внутреннего морского котика, - говорит Стив с ухмылкой – вот дурачина – и, хлопнув Дэнни по плечу, уходит.

А у Дэнни остается достаточно свободного времени, чтобы выяснить, сходит ли он с ума.

В гараже прохладно и немного пыльно, «маркиз» стоит, накрытый брезентом. Дэнни должен признать, что не особо разбирается в машинах. Если ты рос в семействе Уильямсов, то можешь заменить масло и знаешь, где найти приличные запчасти по приемлемой цене, но на этом и все. И «камаро», конечно, классная машина, но он не стал бы тратить целый день, намывая ее вручную. А если что-то сломается, то в Гонолулу полно механиков, которые зарабатывают на жизнь, чиня поломанное.

А вот Стив любит повозиться. Ему нравится создавать что-то своими руками, и конкретно эта машина много для него значит. Дэнни никогда не поймет, как громоздкий кусок старого металла может быть настолько кому-то важен. Сам он дорожит людьми и воспоминаниями, а не вещами. Но, несмотря на все подколки Дэнни и уверенность, что у Стива наверняка должно быть какое-то лучшее напоминание об отце, чем эта жрущая бензин катастрофа, от разочарования Стива каждый раз, когда железяка ломается, у Дэнни все еще ноет сердце.

Хотя продолжать подкалывать Стива ему это не мешает.

Он откидывает брезент с капота и кладет ладонь на металл.

\- Ладно, - бормочет он, - и что же с тобой не так, а?

И минуту спустя он знает, без малейшего понятия откуда это знание взялось. Знает, что приводной ремень не помешало бы немного подтянуть. Знает, что шланг расширительного бачка износился. Знает, что в блоке цилиндров есть крохотная трещина, и масло просачивается в камеру сгорания, когда мотор прогревается.

Он знает все это, а еще – что если вежливо попросит, все каким-то образом, само собой отремонтируется.

И он просит. Очень вежливо. Ощущение, словно он сейчас чихнет, приходит и уходит, и вот он уже стоит в пустом гараже, оставляя жирный след на капоте тщательно отполированной Стивом машины, будто полный придурок.

Он неловко похлопывает по капоту.

\- Береги его, слышишь? – Он чувствует себя глупо, говоря это, но ничего не может с собой поделать. С талантом Стива влипать в неприятности тому любая помощь пригодится.

Дэнни натягивает брезент обратно и сбегает на ланаи.

***  
Они со Стивом проводят отличный вечер. Вода действительно творит чудеса, а шутки становятся глупее с каждой новой бутылкой пива.

Дэнни никогда никому в этом не признается, но в такие моменты, когда Стив рассказывает ему что-то, а воздух наполнен запахами океана, и цветов, и жареного мяса, он по-настоящему чувствует себя как дома. Не в своем доме, с приглушенным телевизором и спящими в соседних комнатах детьми, а здесь, на этом дурацком пляже, в этом дурацком кресле, с этим дурачиной, сидящим рядом.

Безумие. У него в голове сплошное безумие. И не молния виновата, а весь этот остров.

Потом солнце садится, Стив выносит гитару и, старательно не глядя на Дэнни, что-то наигрывает, и напевает, и снова наигрывает, как будто для него это интимный момент, но присутствие Дэнни не в счет. Как будто присутствие Дэнни – данность, а не помеха. А Дэнни? Дэнни так сильно его любит, что сердце болит.

***  
\- Заедешь за мной завтра? – спрашивает он с напускной небрежностью. – «Камаро» пора на техосмотр гнать.

Что неправда. Пока, во всяком случае. Но Дэнни не против заплатить механику на два месяца раньше, если это поможет ему добиться желаемого.

\- Конечно, - говорит Стив, - но ты готовишь кофе. Не знаю, что ты сделал, но сегодня он получился вполне приличным.

\- Секрет фирмы, - отвечает Дэнни, потому что либо это, либо «я контролировал кофеварку силой мысли».

\- Ага, - Стив закатывает глаза. – Тогда до завтра.

\- До завтра, - отзывается Дэнни, делая вид, что уходить ему нисколько не жалко.

***  
Как Дэнни надеялся и боялся, Стив приезжает на «маркизе». И выглядит как олицетворение самодовольства, пока Дэнни устраивается на пассажирском сидении.

\- Зачем ты так со мной? – спрашивает Дэнни, потому что именно этих слов от него ждут. Ему нельзя сейчас психовать. Если он хоть немного даст понять, что вот-вот сорвется в истерику, Стив будет доставать его, пока Дэнни не вывалит всю идиотскую историю, про молнию и остальное, и тогда слетит с катушек уже Стив.

\- Почему я оказываю тебе честь прокатиться в эталонной классической машине? – Стив притворяется, будто раздумывает. – Даже не знаю, Дэнни. Может, мне нравится твое умение заводить непринужденную беседу.

\- Дурень, - говорит Дэнни, но выходит слишком мягко, поэтому Стив только ухмыляется. – Когда эта куча железа сломается, помощи от меня не жди.

\- Она не сломается, - заявляет Стив.

«Маркиз» доказывает его правоту.

\- Похоже, тыква наконец-то превратилась в карету, - замечает Дэнни, когда они останавливаются перед штаб-квартирой. Сердце у него бешено колотится.

\- Похоже, - соглашается Стив, и ради выражения неприкрытого восторга на его лице, Дэнни готов подставиться под молнию еще хоть десять раз.

***  
Он изучает... свои силы? Дар? Странную фигню, которую он может творить? Как вообще назвать что-то подобное? Кому можно о таком рассказать? Ему хочется рассказать Стиву об этих вызванных молнией… возможностях. "Возможности" звучит не так глупо, как "суперспособность", вполне подойдет. Ему хочется рассказать Стиву об этих возможностях, но из-за кучи просмотренных за годы фильмов в голову лезут мысли о стерильных лабораториях и жутких экспериментах и разные кошмары, как его запирают в сверхсекретном исследовательском отделе ВМФ. Глупо, Дэнни понимает, что это глупо. Если в этом мире и есть тот, кому он может доверить свои секреты, то это Стив. Но рациональное осознание, что он ведет себя по-идиотски – это одно, а вот собраться с духом и рассказать все – совсем другое, поэтому он молчит и не высовывается. 

И в то же время исследует свои возможности и их пределы. Выясняется, что, если у вещей есть провода или движущиеся части, он может вроде как разговаривать с ними. Ему удается наладить офисный принтер, постоянно «жующий» бумагу, починить внешний жесткий диск, на котором Грейс хранит свои драгоценные записи какого неизвестного ему сериала, и уговорить перьевую ручку Коно, унаследованную от доброго дядюшки, имевшего, судя по всему, довольно смутное представление о работе племянницы, не оставлять повсюду чернильные кляксы.

Но он не может убедить свой ноутбук удалить голосовой помощник, уговорить пролитый кофе вернуться с рубашки обратно в кружку или заставить диск с фильмом «Враг мой» не заедать на одной и той же сцене.

В целом, возможности Дэнни оказываются не так страшны, как ему казалось. А еще не особо полезны в работе. Поэтому он находит им практическое применение.

***  
Не то чтобы у Дэнни была привычка зацикливаться на своих проблемах. Вот только она есть, он зацикливается, делает из мухи слона и идет к своей цели, не замечая ничего вокруг себя. И, может, это беспокоило бы его, если б он в этот момент замечал хоть что-нибудь вокруг себя. 

Но просто… вот у Стива пистолет временами дает осечку, когда слишком нагревается. Их перестрелки редко длятся настолько долго, чтобы это стало проблемой, но «редко» не значит «никогда». Дэнни уже давно уговаривает его заменить оружие, но Стив почему-то привязан именно к этому. И вот когда Стиву звонят во время чистки пистолета, и он выходит из комнаты, Дэнни не упускает шанс дотронуться до каждой части, строго-настрого указывая им работать, как положено, и беречь Стива.

И мотоцикл Чина что-то начал барахлить. «Наверное, бензобак засорился», - говорит Чин и со вздохом добавляет, что уже все перепробовал, только двигатель полностью не разбирал, так что займется этим в выходные. И Дэнни проводит обеденный перерыв на улице, как бы между делом напоминая мотоциклу, что он не должен дергаться и заедать. Перестань, пожалуйста, и береги Чина.

Ноутбук Коно, подключаясь к их серверу, начинает работать слишком медленно. «Аварийный» спутниковый телефон Лу. Огромная коллекция флешек Джерри. Маленький GPS-навигатор, который Адам любит брать в походы. Фитнес-браслет Грейс. Варочный модуль в фургончике Камеконы. Черт, да даже снаряжение для дайвинга Кавики.

Будьте лучше, говорит им Дэнни. Работайте быстрее. Оставайтесь надежными.

Берегите их.

***  
Проходит чуть больше недели, и красные пятна на руке Дэнни почти полностью исчезают. Еще несколько дней и, может, он даже наденет футболку для разнообразия. Оно и к лучшему, а то Стив начал на него посматривать тем взглядом, что обычно появляется, когда он размышляет, как бы заставить расслабиться застегнутого на все пуговицы не-островитянина, так что Дэнни в ближайшем будущем явно ждет серфинг.

Однако на данный момент стоит сосредоточиться на деле. Кто-то пытался похитить сына одного из главных спонсоров предвыборной кампании губернатора Махо. И хотя мальчика быстренько отправили в Европу весело проводить время среди старых замков и толпы телохранителей, «Пять-ноль» получают приказ найти вероятных преступников.

И, конечно же, именно тогда Стив пропадает.

***  
Понимаете, у Дэнни есть такая особенность – он должен знать местонахождение важных в его жизни людей, желательно каждый день и в любую минуту. Ему кажется, это простительно, учитывая несколько прошедших лет. К счастью для него, у Стива тоже есть своя особенность - ему нравится потакать вполне рациональным страхам Дэнни, хотя и от насмешек над ними он не сдерживается.

Поэтому, когда Стив опаздывает на пять минут, не прислав никакого сообщения, Дэнни садится за столом ровнее и постукивает пальцем по экрану молчащего телефона. Через десять минут звонок Дэнни перенаправляется на голосовую почту. Через пятнадцать минут Дэнни просит Джерри отследить GPS телефона Стива. Через двадцать минут Коно просматривает записи с дорожных камер, Чин звонит на авиабазу Хикэм, чтобы проверить, не вызывали ли туда Стива, а Лу выясняет, не поступали ли в полицию звонки, имеющие хоть какое-нибудь отношению к Стиву. Через двадцать пять минут они точно знают, что Стив утром сел в «маркиз» и вместе с машиной исчез из поля зрения камер почти за час до звонка Дэнни и что ни ВМФ, ни департамент полиции не имеют ни малейшего понятия о местонахождении коммандера МакГарретта.

Через тридцать минут Чин и Коно едут к дому Стива, Лу висит на телефоне, Джерри ищет бог знает что в интернете, а Дэнни… Дэнни снова в своем кабинете тихо сходит с ума. На экране ноутбука открыты файлы по их текущему расследованию, потому что, вполне возможно тут есть какая-то связь, но все, о чем он может думать, это Стив, который бог знает где, и бог знает, что с ним делают. И он никак не может избавиться от страшных образов в голове: избитый и окровавленный Стив в кузове грузовика в Северной Корее; на носилках в Афганистане; на полу подвала химчистки, кровь из раны от пули, едва не пробившей голову, медленно течет по виску.

«Дыши, - говорит он себе. – Ты же детектив, разберись!»

Если бы только он мог что-то сделать. Он рассеянно чешет руку, смотрит в экран невидящим взглядом. Конечно же ему досталась самая бесполезная суперспособность в мире. Какой смысл чинить пистолет Стива, если Стив не сможет его использовать? Что, если какой-нибудь злодей использует пистолет Стива, чтобы…

«Нет, - думает он сердито, испуганно, - нет, ни за что, береги его, слышишь?»

Что-то щекочет где-то глубоко в голове, не совсем боль, как будто шепот.

«Берегите его, - снова думает Дэнни, уже намеренно, пытаясь придать мысли направление, и странно – приказ звучит в голове, словно он кричит в огромной аудитории толпе молчаливых зрителей. – Вы все, берегите его».

Какой-то долгий миг он не слышит ничего кроме затихающего эха отданного в отчаянии приказа. Потом слушатели вздыхают одновременно, с гулом и шипением, переполняя мозг Дэнни статическим шумом. Он стонет, чувствуя, как теплая жидкость капает с верхней губы, а аудитория произносит хором: «ДА».

Он смутно осознает, что соскальзывает со стула, и теряет сознание еще до того, как падает на пол.

***  
День Стива начинается вполне прилично.

«Маркиз» перестал плеваться маслом из выхлопной трубы, поэтому он решает выгулять старичка. Он не представляет, почему автомобиль вдруг начал так хорошо работать, но мотоцикл Чина тоже, судя по всему, сам собой починился, поэтому Стив готов закрыть на это глаза. Двигатели иногда могу быть такими темпераментными.

Так что после хорошего утреннего заплыва и первой чашки кофе – не такого вкусного, как тот волшебный напиток, что Дэнни в последнее время готовил в офисе, - он устраивается на водительском сидении, довольно улыбается, слушая ровный гул мотора «маркиза», и выезжает на залитую солнцем дорогу, готовый к новому дню.

С этого момента все летит под откос.

***  
Они провернули классическую схему «Машина сломалась на безлюдной дороге». Стив готов сам себе врезать за то, что купился. Но подросток, беспомощно махавший руками, напомнил ему Нахеле, а когда он понял, что мальчишка не один, было уже поздно. Быть похищенным в собственной машине – унизительно, вот и все, что он может сказать по этому поводу.

После часа блуждания по лабиринту заросших проселочных дорог, таких узких и разбитых, что ветки кустов царапали бока «маркиза», а амортизаторы жалобно скрипели на каждом ухабе, они остановились перед видавшей лучшие дни лачугой. Дверь висела криво, краска давно облупилась, а Стив понял, что привезли его сюда не ради выкупа.

И вот он стоит с поднятыми руками, пока один бандит целится в него из его же собственного оружия, а другой топчет ногой телефон, разбивая экран и корпус. Третий парень роется в бумажнике Стива, а подросток нервно поигрывает ключами от «маркиза». Все четверо похожи друг на друга, как братья, темноволосые европейцы с немного азиатскими чертами. Может быть, предки были русские.

\- Что ж, коммандер, - говорит тот, что держит пистолет Стива, - пора прощаться.

И это настолько плохая злодейская реплика, что, будь здесь Дэнни, он бы посмеялся.

Слава богу, что Дэнни здесь нет.

\- И ты даже не расскажешь мне, зачем все это? – спрашивает Стив, хотя и сам догадывается. За прошедшие пару недель у них было не так много дел, связанных с похищениями.

\- Не, - ухмыляется парень.

Стив вздыхает, надеясь, что найдет его не Дэнни. Знает, что надеется напрасно.

Парень жмет на спусковой крючок.

Ничего не происходит.

В это же время сломанный телефон на земле начинает громко и беспрерывно вибрировать.

Пока один парень пялится на пистолет в руке, а еще двое на телефон, будто тот может подскочить и укусить их, Стив начинает действовать. Ближе всех к нему стоит парень с бумажником. Стив убирает его ударом локтя в горло. Бумажник падает на землю, парень следом, задыхаясь и хватаясь за шею, а Стив переходит к следующему, тому, что топтал телефон. Первый его удар блокируют, но второй и третий легко попадают в цель, и Стив испытывает огромное удовлетворение, когда его колено встречается с подбородком парня. 

Тот, что с пистолетом, снова и снова жмет на спусковой крючок, в ужасе распахнув глаза смотрит на приближающегося к нему Стива, а потом в панике поворачивает пистолет к себе и проверяет ствол.

Пистолет стреляет.

Парень воет, а Стив резко останавливается, глядя на кровавое месиво на месте его скулы. Парень роняет оружие, сгибается пополам, скулит и истекает кровью, машет руками перед израненным лицом, не решаясь дотронуться. 

Какого черта?

\- Не двигайся! – Голос говорящего срывается и дрожит от страха.

Стив разводит руки и медленно поворачивает голову. Подросток стоит метрах в пяти, наставив на Стива потертый револьвер.

\- Какого хрена, чувак?! – кричит он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Послушай, - начинает Стив, но его прерывает звук взревевшего мотора.

Мальчишка не опускает револьвер, но отводит взгляд в сторону звука. Стив просчитывает свои действия: пригнуться, добежать, разоружить, обезвредить. Напрягает ноги, готовый рвануть вперед, когда мальчишка вскрикивает и стреляет, не целясь, куда-то в сторону.

«Маркиз» сносит его, как танк - молодое деревце. Парень падает на спину и уже не встает.

Стив стоит, приоткрыв рот, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, и смотрит на отцовскую машину. Двигатель гудит ровно и басовито, напоминая о временах, когда глушители были всего лишь идеей. Из выхлопной трубы вьется легкий голубой дымок.

За рулем никого нет.

\- Кристина?.. – глупо спрашивает Стив. Это единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Дэнни нравится заставлять его смотреть этот фильм.

«Маркиз» стоит на месте, совершенно неодушевленный, а тот, кто переехал мальчишку, должно быть, удрал… за те полсекунды, пока Стив не смотрел. 

Машина ехала сама по себе.

Нет, это просто смешно. Но, тем не менее, Стив медленно отступает, не сводя глаз с «маркиза», поднимает с земли свой бумажник. Через несколько шагов он находит и телефон. Разбитый чехол распадается на части под его пальцами, у потрескавшегося экрана не хватает угла, но корпус не так сильно погнут, как Стиву казалось. 

Двигатель «маркиза» замолкает, как будто машина пытается успокоить, что он не окажется под ее колесами следующим. Стив долго смотрит на нее, прежде чем перевести взгляд на телефон. Тот немного перекошенными пикселями информирует, что у Стива несколько новых сообщений. Вероятно, от Дэнни, накручивающего себя до тихой паники. Надо бы ему позвонить. Стив едва не подскакивает на месте, когда телефон взрывается громкой трелью.

\- Чин, - говорит он, не дожидаясь приветствия, - вышли полицию по моим координатам. - Он смотрит на стонущего парня на земле, все еще истекающего кровью, и на мальчишку с широко раскрытыми пустыми глазами. – Трое раненых, один погибший.

\- Я сообщу диспетчеру. – Голос у Чина какой-то странный. Стив, только опустившийся на колени, чтобы проверить, жив ли парень, которому он заехал локтем в горло, вскакивает. – Стив.

\- Где Дэнни? – спрашивает Стив. Живот сводит от нехорошего предчувствия, потому что это Дэнни должен дозваниваться до него, даже когда телефон Стива выключен.

\- В «Куинс», - коротко отвечает Чин, - потерял сознание у себя в кабинете, мы не знаем, почему.

\- Еду, - говорит Стив и прерывает звонок. Похитители вдруг становятся абсолютно неважны. Если Дэнни в больнице, тогда и Стиву нужно быть там.

И к черту машину-убийцу.

***  
Уходит какое-то время, чтобы выбраться из путаницы проселочных дорог. Где-то на полпути навстречу ему проносятся патрульные машины с мигалками и сиренами, а следом две машины «скорой». «Маркиз» едет туда, куда ведет его Стив, будто кроткий и послушный двухтонный ягненок. 

***  
Широким шагом Стив входит в приемное отделение госпиталя, где его уже ждет Лу.

\- Докладывай! – резко приказывает он и тут же морщится от досады, потому что команда не упускает возможности покритиковать его каждый раз, стоит ему начать вести себя «будто стойкий оловянный морячок», как любит выражаться Дэнни с присущим только ему полным пренебрежением к такту и логике.

Лу смотрит на него странно и предлагает нарочито ровным голосом:

\- Может, тебе лучше с врачом поговорить? По-моему, он все еще с Коно.

\- Лу. - У Стива заканчивается терпение.

Лу вздыхает.

\- Не собираюсь я в это лезть, не дождетесь. – Его слова не предвещают ничего хорошего, но объяснять что-либо он отказывается.

И Стив понимает, почему, когда доктор Кеахи говорит:

\- Он в порядке. Некоторые странности в активности мозга, но это, скорей всего, остаточное влияние удара молнии. Но в целом мы не нашли никаких признаков негативного воздействия на его здоровье.

Коно прочищает горло. Лу с неподдельным интересом изучает потолок.

\- Удара молнии, - отрешенно повторяет Стив.

\- Насколько я понимаю, в детектива Уильямса попала молния… - доктор Кеахи сверяется со своими записями, - десять дней назад. Кроме незначительных, я подчеркиваю, очень незначительных отклонений на снимках головы и до сих пор не зажившего воспаления в верхних слоях эпидермиса его правой руки, похоже, больше нет никаких побочных эффектов.

\- Он потерял сознание, - замечает Коно, пока Стив пытается осмыслить все услышанное, - и кровь из носа чуть ли не ручьем хлестала.

\- Это верно, - соглашается доктор, - но насколько я понимаю, он утром находился в сильном стрессовом состоянии? А в карточке указано, что ему диагностировали гипертонию. Вы же знаете, что «Пять-ноль» мы уделяем приоритетное внимание. Уверяю вас, хоть и может показаться, что мы торопимся с диагнозом, но мы очень тщательно подошли к проверке состояния здоровья детектива Уильямса. И не нашли ничего вызывающего опасения.

\- Значит, вы говорите, с ним все в порядке. – Облегчение Стива быстро сменяется все возрастающей злостью. Удар молнии. Какого черта, Дэнни?!

\- Он в порядке, - доктор Кеахи радостно улыбается и показывает на дверь дальше по коридору. – Вы найдете его там.

\- Простите, - цедит Стив сквозь зубы и почти бегом идет к нужной двери, даже не заметив, что Коно и Лу благоразумно решают не идти за ним.

Дэнни сидит на краю кровати, свесив ноги, и заполняет бумаги. На нем медицинская рубаха с короткими рукавами, его собственная рубашка, вся в больших красно-бурых пятнах, лежит в пакете рядом. Можно только догадываться, зачем он решил ее оставить.

Дэнни поднимает голову и с тревогой смотрит на приближающегося к нему Стива.

\- Ты в порядке?

Ручка падает на пол, когда Стив хватает его за запястье и тянет к себе. Бледно-красные пятна образуют на руке Дэнни причудливый рисунок. Стив втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и с трудом пытается взять себя в руки.

\- Удар молнии, - произносит он. Дэнни отводит глаза. Стив сжимает пальцы на его запястье и повторяет:

\- Удар молнии.

\- Я не хотел тебе рассказывать, - говорит Дэнни непривычно тихо.

\- Не хотел мне рассказывать, – Стив изо всех сил пытается сохранять спокойствие, - что в тебя попала молния?

\- Я не знал, как… - Дэнни замолкает и усмехается неуверенно. – Эй, Стив, в меня ударила молния и теперь я могу общаться с неодушевленными предметами, а как ты провел выходные?

Хватка на запястье Дэнни слабеет. 

\- С предметами?

\- С разными вещами. - Дэнни машет свободной рукой. – Автомобили. Чертов принтер. Если там есть движущиеся части или провода, я с ними говорю, и они меня слушаются. Обычное дело, вообще не безумно звучит, да? – На этот раз смех выходит горьким. – Уверен, ты бы сразу мне поверил.

\- Нет, - рассеянно отзывается Стив, не обращая внимания, как вздрагивает Дэнни, - не поверил бы.

Еще вчера он заставил бы Дэнни пообщаться с психиатром и провериться на предмет опухоли мозга. Еще вчера сама идея «общения с неодушевленными предметами» казалась бы нелепой.

Движущиеся части или провода. Господи Иисусе.

\- Дэнни, - спрашивает он медленно, даже сейчас не до конца веря в происходящее, - а с «маркизом» ты общался?

Дэнни, кажется, перестает дышать.

\- Да, - не сразу, но отвечает он, напрягаясь всем телом.

\- И что сказал?

\- Чтобы он работал, как следует. И чтобы… - Дэнни облизывает губы, - чтобы берег тебя.

Теперь Стиву хочется рассмеяться, но он сдерживается.

\- И моему телефону, - подсказывает он, вспоминая, как Дэнни «починил» батарею. И как телефон звонил и вибрировал, хотя по нему так потоптались, что проще было выкинуть, чем чинить.

\- Велел прекратить выключаться, - признается Дэнни с несчастным видом, - чтобы ты мог вызвать подмогу. И чтобы… берег тебя.

\- Моему пистолету? – у Стива вдруг перехватывает горло.

\- Чтобы не заедал. – Дэнни закрывает глаза. – И берег тебя.

Что-то сжимается в груди Стива. Всю свою жизнь он был первенцем, сыном, старшим братом. Он «морской котик», лидер команды, тот, к кому люди обращаются со своими проблемами. И тут вдруг Дэнни, который не жалеет сил, чтобы защитить Стива. Чтобы убедиться, что Стив вернется домой живым и здоровым. И это настолько непостижимо и в то же время настолько ему знакомо, что у Стива в голове не укладывается.

\- Дэнни, - ошеломленный, шепчет он, - но мне не нужна защита.

Он и сам не знает, какой реакции ждал. Но точно не смеха. И тем не менее, Дэнни смеется ему в лицо, искренне и немного издевательски.

\- Тебе не нужна защита, - выдавливает он между приступами смеха, - это здоровой, зай. Отлично просто. Тебя чуть не пристрелили в первый же день нашего знакомства, но защита тебе не нужна. Боже, Стив, да мои дети реже влипают в неприятности, чем ты.

\- Не влипаю я в неприятности! – возмущается Стив.

\- Прости? – Дэнни тычет его в грудь левой рукой. Правую все еще держит Стив и понимает, что последние пару минут поглаживал большим пальцем покрасневшую кожу. – Да тебя только этим утром похитили!

\- А ты этим утром валялся в отключке у себя в кабинете! – огрызается Стив.

\- Потому что хотел убедиться, что ты в безопасности!

И это полный абсурд, но Дэнни глядит на Стива, сверкая глазами, и он… он такой…

\- Как же ты меня бесишь, - говорит Стив и целует его.

В самый последний момент он колеблется, но Дэнни подается ему навстречу. Поцелуй похож на их споры: жаркий, страстный, игривый и полный любви. Они подзадоривают друг друга, Дэнни вылизывает его нижнюю губу, язык Стива проходится по кромке зубов, дотрагивается до неба, и каждое касание доставляет невероятное удовольствие, а потом Дэнни засовывает язык так глубоко в рот Стива, что тот со смехом отстраняется. Дэнни улыбается, довольный собой, губы его блестят от слюны, и неожиданно в голову Стиву приходит мысль, сколько же у него появилось новых способов поставить Дэнни в неловкое положение.

Стоп. А может Дэнни говорить… с игрушками? 

Он чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть от этой внезапной идеи, и, должно быть, очень заметно, потому что Дэнни смотрит на него с подозрением.

\- Что?

\- Потом расскажу.

***  
Конечно, они были бы не они, если б на этом все и закончили.

\- По-моему, ты сказал, что не веришь мне, - Дэнни смотрит на Стива, как на паззл, который не только не складывается в картинку, но еще и перевернут вверх ногами.

\- Я такого не говорил, я сказал, что не поверил бы, - уточняет Стив, - а это не одно и то же.

\- Я тут перед тобой душу раскрываю, а ты к словам цепляешься?

\- Я бы не цеплялся к словам, если б ты перестал меня убеждать не верить тебе.

\- Я не пытаюсь убедить тебя не верить мне, Стивен, я пытаюсь понять, почему ты не психуешь из-за этого!

\- Не психую? Дэнни, моя машина переехала того, кто мне угрожал, сама собой. Да мне про это кошмары будут сниться! – Стив точно еще не один день будет от шока отходить.

\- Переехала? - Дэнни хмыкает удовлетворенно. Потом замирает, приоткрыв рот. – Подожди… - Его лицо начинает просто… сиять, другого слова не подберешь. Стив надеется, Дэнни никогда не догадается, какие трюки Стив готов вытворять, чтобы снова увидеть это выражение. – Твоя машина… твоя машина превратилась в «Кристину»?

\- Нет, - бурчит Стив, но его заглушает довольный смех Дэнни.

Так что Стив особо не возражает. Он однажды научился делать жирафа из воздушных шариков, просто на случай, если ему когда-нибудь нужно будет быстро поднять Дэнни настроение. По степени унижения очередной просмотр этого треклятого фильма – ерунда полная.

***  
В конце концов Стив отпускает запястье Дэнни, чтобы тот мог закончить с бумагами, и они могли свалить из больницы.

Единственная загвоздка в том, что ручка Дэнни отказывается писать.

\- Извини, я ее сломал? – переспрашивает Стив с видом невинно оскорбленного. – Это ты ее уронил!

\- Да, я ее уронил! Из-за тебя!

\- А разве ты не можешь уговорить ее починиться?

\- Конечно, могу, - преувеличенно кивает Дэнни и показывает рукой на пол. – Сделай одолжение, поймай меня, если я упаду с кровати, потому что перенапрягся, хорошо? – Он трясет пакетом, в котором лежит испорченная рубашка. – Кровь можешь затереть этим.

\- Просто… - Стив закрывает глаза, сжимает зубы и мысленно считает до трех, - заткнись и используй мою.

Довольное выражение мелькает на лице Дэнни и тут же исчезает, пока Стив достает из кармана и протягивает ручку. Дэнни щелкает кнопкой, прижимает кончик стержня к бумаге, с минуту постукивает пальцем по корпусу и, наконец, начинает писать. Стив прищуривается с подозрением.

\- Ручка меня не убережет, Дэнни.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - врет Дэнни, не поднимая головы от бумаг. – Мне просто нужно было чем-то писать.

Стив фыркает, но решает не придавать этому значения. Ведь это просто ручка, какой от нее может быть вред?

***  
Два месяца спустя ручка каким-то образом раскручивается и выстреливает пружиной из кармана Стива прямо в глаз очередному бандиту. Это единственная причина, по которой Стив обходится без жутких синяков на шее или чего похуже. Дэнни ему это еще лет десять вспоминать будет.


End file.
